A Thousand More
by XxChibiEmoVampirexX
Summary: After Kendall and Logan's wedding, James tries to figure out his own feelings for a certain Latino. Sequel to 'A Thousand Years' Please read that first! Warnings: Bit of Cussing, and some major male x male romance. Man, I suck at summaries! xD


**I am a bad, bad person for making you all wait this long for this fricken sequel! I have been in and out of fandoms like a mothertrucker! First Torchwood [You all can thank my trip to England for that one], then back to Big Time Rush, then back to Torchwood so on and so forth.**

**But I finally sat down, watched the last Harry Potter with my brother and his fiancée, watched my brother play Fallout: New Vegas and then after reading my Kogan fic, I made this! This Jarlos sequel to my fic 'A Thousand Years' that I should've written sooner!**

**Now, without further ado my first ever Jarlos fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters, please don't sue me! If I go to jail now, I'll never meet my future husband: James Maslow. [Insert puppy dog eyes here]**

**Enjoy!**

It was finally here, the day where Logan and Kendall were gonna get married. James would be lying if he said he wasn't happy, because he was nothing but smiles. From the car ride to the church to when he had to disappear with Logan to get him ready.

James wanted this day to be perfect for his two best friends, and pretty much took the role as wedding planner for Logan and Kendall. He picked out Kendall's tux, Logan's tux, the flowers, the cake, even the guest list! The only thing Kendall and Logan did get a say on was who their groomsmen and bridesmaids were going to be.

But honestly, Logan and Kendall didn't mind having James as a wedding planner. He knew everything about the two, and they trusted him with their lives. It just meant more time for them to spend together before the long awaited day.

Then when the day finally came, James was in full on wedding mode. He had hair products at the ready, pins and needles for any wardrobe mishaps, extra make-up (Thanks to his mother) for the bridesmaid, extra flowers, even extra decorations and an extra cake in case Carlos got hungry and decided to chow down on the first cake when no one is looking.

To say the least, James was ready for everything that day. Except for what would happen after the flawless ceremony.

During the reception, James was sitting with Camille and Jo as they talked about the wedding itself. Camille continued to congratulate James on how well he was prepared, and how lovely the whole thing was. James took the compliments as they came flowing like the sweet elixir of life itself.

He was actually enjoying himself till he saw a certain Latino dancing with a certain ex-girlfriend of said Latino. James blinked, doing a double-take on what he was witnessing. Carlos was dancing with Stephanie.

James felt himself frowned, and looked down at his drink. He really didn't want to see his long-time crush dancing with an ex-girlfriend, because it was already spoiling his sugary sweet mood.

Camille and Jo took notice of this, and looked over at Carlos before they both frowned at the brunette, "You still haven't told him?" Camille whispered into James's ear, "We-Well...I've been really busy with the wedding...I didn't have time to tell him." Jo rolled her eyes along with Camille who looked ready to slap the poor boy right in the face.

As the song drew to a close, the group looked over at Carlos and Stephanie who just smiled at each other before parting ways. Stephanie went to a group of her friends, and Carlos went to the buffet which there was no surprise there.

Jo smiled, as did Camille who pulled James up, "Come on! The next song is another slow one, go ask him!" James blushed, and shook his head, "N-No! I-I can't! Wh-What if he rejects me?" "Well...you won't know that till you try." James blushed, and tried to take his hand back from the actress who was pulling him along.

"No! Camille, please!" James pleaded quietly which cause Camille to turn around, and give him a stern look. "James Diamond, get over your fear and ask him to dance with you!" "It's not that simple!" "Yes it is! Just do it!" James was about to protest to the girl, but a tap to the shoulder interrupted him.

He looked over his shoulder to see Carlos standing right behind him with a corn dog in his mouth. James blushed, and smiled at the Latino, "Yes, Carlitos?" Carlos smirked, and took James's hand, "May I have this dance?"

James was dumbstruck, and flustered that his crush was even asking him this but before he could give a full answer, Carlos was leading him to the dance floor. He let out a soft squeak when Carlos pulled him close by the waist, and held him close as they started to slowly sway to the music.

James gulped, blushing heavily as he wrapped his arms around Carlos, who laid his head against James's chest as they got lost into the soft noise of the music. James mentally, and physically relaxed feeling Carlos's arms around him. It was so amazing, and James wanted it to last forever.

He laid his head on top of Carlos's, and took the sweet smell of the Latino's hair. It smelled like vanilla, and cinnamon. But there was something else there that smelled just of Carlos. It was sweet, and spicy. A perfect blend of the two that James could just taste on his tongue just by scent alone.

James and Carlos danced like this till finally the song ended. James let out a soft sigh, and went to pull back but when he did, he felt two hands on either side of his face pulling him down till his lips met two soft ones.

James gasped giving Carlos entrance to slip his tongue into James's sweet mouth. The taller brunette moaned, and clung onto Carlos as he felt the shorter explore his mouth. When the need for air became too much was when the couple finally broke apart, gasping for sweet oxygen.

James opened his hazel eyes to meet warm cinnamon brown eyes, and he could just feel the love engulfing him, taking over every sense in his body. "James," The sound of Carlos's voice broke James's trance, "James, I…I know this is really sudden…but will you go out with me?"

James gasped, and blushed before he nodded slowly; giving the answer the Latino was looking for. Carlos broke out into a huge grin, and pulled James back into a deep kiss which James returned immediately.

Lips caressed each other, and tongues rubbed up against each other but there was no fight for dominance. At least not yet anyway. When the new couple pulled back, that's when they noticed they had an audience. James blushed, and pulled back only to be pulled back by a grinning Carlos, "Guess what, everyone! We're a couple now!"

The crowd laughed softly at how childish Carlos was, and some clapped before returning to their business. That's when James also noticed that Kendall and Logan had disappeared.

"Oh hell nah, if they think they can run off without telling me they have another thing coming!" James pouted, and head towards the door with Carlos following close behind. He opened the church doors to find said couple, he grinned, "Kendall, Logan come on it's time to cut the cake!"

James smiled when he saw the couple following them, and walked side by side with Carlos before he felt the shorter take his hand. He blushed, and smiled softly not noticing Logan and Kendall's shared smiles as they both thought…

'Maybe when it's time, we'll make your wedding absolutely perfect just like you did ours.'

**Love it? Hate it? Don't care I loved writing it! :D Watched a hell of a lot of lovely videos about the boys to make this fanfic come alive, and it really helped. Especially one that was about the boys standing up to the haters, I don't know why it helped so much but it did.**

**Well, I hoped you liked it! Please review!**

**Au revior, my sweet rushers! ;) **


End file.
